Secure environments for communicating information is an ongoing concern in the field of communications. Historically, government agencies have used many different types of data encryption to prevent interception of information communicated between parties. Commercially, several techniques have been deployed to reduce or eliminate communications from being intercepted. For example, some conventional wireless telephone systems deploy spread spectrum as a form of wireless communication in which the frequency of the transmitted signal is deliberately varied resulting in greater bandwidth than the signal would have if its frequency were not varied.
For example, a conventional wireless signal often has a frequency, usually specified in megahertz (MHz) or gigahertz (GHz), that does not change with time (except for small, rapid fluctuations that occur as a result of modulation). The signal will stay at approximately 103.1 MHz and may vary up to 105.1 MHz or down to 99.1 MHz. Some conventional wireless telephones maintain the signal constant so the bandwidth can be kept within certain limits and the signal can be easily located by someone who wants to retrieve the information.